Culpabilité et Désarroi
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Mid-2x01. Les pensées de Brian en voyant Justin, nuit après nuit, dans cette chambre d'hôpital.


Sommaire : Mid-2x01. Les pensées de Brian en voyant Justin, nuit après nuit, dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

Pairing : Brian/Justin.

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

XXXXX

_**Culpabilité et Désarroi. **_

XXXX

La colère, non la rage, était l'émotion prédominante.

L'impuissance également, et il ne savait que faire de tout ce trop-plein de sentiments.

C'était la troisième nuit qu'il passait à attendre… il ne savait trop quoi. Un miracle peut-être.

Il se refusait de pénétrer dans *sa* chambre, tout ce blanc chirurgical et ses bip incessants…

Les bip étaient rassurants, témoins sonores que Justin était encore en vie, mais c'était beaucoup trop pour lui.

Et puis il les entendait très bien de l'extérieur…

De là où il était, juste devant la porte, il pouvait constater l'étendue des dégâts sur le visage presque angélique du jeune homme.

Des ecchymoses et du sang encore visible… Et tout ça était de sa faute.

Brian esquissa un sourire sans joie. Si Justin l'entendait il lui botterait le cul pour avoir dit qu'il était coupable, mais la vérité était qu'il se sentait *coupable*.

Ironique pour un homme à la philosophie je m'en foutiste.

Il avait du mal à relier le visage si expressif de Justin, si heureux de le voir à son bal de promo avec la silhouette inerte sur les draps blancs et pourtant c'était bien la même personne….

Il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux, avait toujours détesté ça, à part l'unique fois où il avait parcouru les couloirs en courant, impatient d'aller à la rencontre de son fils.

Justin l'avait accompagné cette nuit-là aussi.

Justin….

Une gueule d'Ange pour un tempérament de feu.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé se laisser autant approcher par un homme et pourtant du haut de ses 17 ans Justin Taylor avait réussi là où tous les types qu'il avait baisé avaient échoué…

Il y avait une connexion entre eux deux, un lien, il avait envie de lui montrer son affection autant qu'il avait envie de se le faire.

C'était étrange et inhabituel.

D'ailleurs il ne reconnaissait pas son propre comportement. Brian Kinney n'allait pas au bal de promo point.

La culpabilité se fit à nouveau ressentir, resserrant son poing vicieux et le prit aux tripes.

Justin lui avait paru si heureux lorsqu'il l'avait vu au bal, si souriant et insouciant.

Leur danse avait été parfaite, et s'il se laissait à des élans poétiques il irait même jusqu'à dire qu'elle avait été _**magique**_.

Il avait voulu lui offrir ça, tout simplement pour le voir sourire.

Et ça avait été réussi jusqu'à…

Il ferma les yeux et resserra la main de façon complètement inconsciente sur l'écharpe en soie souillée.

Une main posée sur son bras le fit sursauter.

-Qu'est-ce que…. Oh ! Madame Taylor…

Elle retira sa main aussitôt qu'il l'eût aperçu, puis tourna les yeux vers son fils, le regardant sans vaciller.

-Je sais… Je sais que vous passez vos nuits à le veiller….

Elle avait laissé la porte ouverte, espérant qu'il prendrait la perche qu'elle lui tendait mais Brian resta obstinément silencieux.

Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup cet homme, l'homme que son fils avait choisi pour compagnon, mais elle était persuadée que 'silencieux' n'était pas vraiment ce qui le décrivait d'ordinaire.

Elle réessaya.

-Pourquoi vous n'allez pas le voir ?

Elle posa des yeux légèrement curieux sur lui, le détaillant de plus près.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ce qu'il voudrait….

Il avait le regard fuyant, presque honteux, tout un contraste avec les quelques entrevues passées.

-Et bien moi je pense le contraire mais faites comme vous voulez….

Le regardant encore une fois elle put constater l'épuisement qui était plus que flagrant en plus des signes de culpabilité et de détresse.

Sans doute pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait elle ressenti une envie de le consoler si ce n'était de le materner.

Posant une nouvelle fois la main sur son bras elle lui parla d'une voix calme.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute Brian et je…

Il se dégagea rapidement.

-Vous n'en savez rien ! Vous n'y étiez pas ! Je… Je voulais juste lui offrir la soirée dont il rêvait… Et je doute que ça ait été *ça*…

Jennifer ferma douloureusement les yeux.

Non, bien sûr que non, son petit garçon n'aurait jamais voulu se faire tabasser au point de sombrer dans le coma mais…

Elle ne douta pas un seul instant que les moments qui avaient précédés le drame, les instants passés en compagnie de Brian, étaient tout ce que Justin désirait.

Levant les yeux une nouvelle fois sur lui elle décida de laisser la main pour le moment.

Le jeune homme était encore fragile et son fils avait besoin d'elle.

-Comme vous voudrez mais lorsqu'il se réveillera je compte sur vous pour être à ses côtés.

Le regard scintillant et plein d'espoir qu'il lui lança lui serra le cœur.

Dans un sourire il rétorqua.

-Je ne peux rien vous promettre j'ai un emploi du temps chargé mais j'essayerai…

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle espérait mais elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir en tirer plus.

-Essayer c'est tout ce que je demande.

Ils partagèrent un léger sourire mêlant tristesse et appréhension.

Elle alla entrer dans la chambre quand elle remarqua un bout de tissu blanc dépasser du col du jeune publicitaire.

Sans s'en rendre compte elle avait levé la main pour l'attraper, comprenant que trop tard que l'écharpe était souillée du sang de son fils.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de…

-Si ! Il est encore un petit peu avec moi…

Elle réprima de justesse une grimace devant le morbide de la situation.

-Il va s'en sortir Brian.

La conviction était là, elle espérait juste que Brian la comprenne.

Il lui envoya un autre de ses sourires tristes et lui fit un signe de tête.

-Je le sais Mrs Taylor. … Allez le voir il a besoin de vous.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien.

-Il a besoin de vous aussi. Passez le voir.

-Peut-être demain….

Elle lui frôla la main dans un signe de réconfort puis disparu dans cette chambre impersonnelle.

Il resta là encore quelques secondes la voyant s'affairer auprès de Justin.

Il refusa de sécher les larmes qui s'échappaient et comme pour se punir encore un peu plus, il glissa ses doigts le long de l'étoffe, ressentant sa rigidité là où le sang de Justin avait coulé.

Justin était entré dans sa vie et ne voulait pas en ressortir et même s'il ne lui avait rien promis, il écarta la possibilité que tout se finisse comme ça.

C'était *sa* promesse.

Quoiqu'il se passe par la suite, il serait là pour Justin.

Il serait là pour son Ange.

Marchant d'un pas décidé et quittant l'hôpital, il regarda le ciel tout en s'allumant une cigarette.

Si Justin se réveillait demain alors il irait le voir.

Il ne pouvait pas encore savoir que Justin ne se réveillerait pas avant une semaine ni que finalement revoir le jeune homme en vie allait plus le bouleverser que ça.

La seule chose qu'il savait c'était que leur histoire à tous les deux était bien loin d'être terminée.

XXXXX


End file.
